


[Cover Art] for "Songs of Expedience Anthology" by Impractical_Beekeeping

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:24:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	[Cover Art] for "Songs of Expedience Anthology" by Impractical_Beekeeping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Impractical Beekeeping (Impractical_Beekeeping)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impractical_Beekeeping/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Don't Is Not the Same as Haven't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/513943) by [Impractical Beekeeping (Impractical_Beekeeping)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impractical_Beekeeping/pseuds/Impractical%20Beekeeping). 



I've got two five hour train journeys to do this week so I need lots of fanfic to keep me occupied. This has meant I am also doing a mad dash of downloading stories into anthologies using Calibre, and cover art creation to make sure they look good on my Kobo. Short-cutting a bit here as most of the covers are based on the BBC ACD reprints, but hey, following in the expert artist's footsteps after all. Consider this as a place-marker; if I enjoy the stories when I have time, then I'll go back and make a cover for each of them.

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/_atzOw-dpxGE_k7BOZLjD9MTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)


End file.
